


8

by ShinMeiko



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:28:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27596162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinMeiko/pseuds/ShinMeiko
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7
Collections: Interactive chapter





	8

“Hey,” I tell Cal.

“Good job today,” he tells me.

“Thank you. But I was just a background character. It would have been the same without me, really.”

“You think so? I personally think you stole the stage.”

I feel my cheeks heat up. “I might have been trained by a great stage manager…”

“Thanks.”

“Are you here with people from the play?”

“Yes, actually. But I might need a Taylor break.”

I laugh. “That sounds fair.”

“You?”

There is no way I will tell him about Blue. I want Cal and Blue to remain in very different sections of my life from now on. “Nick, Leah, and Abby are around.”

“Do you need to get back to them?”

“Not really.”

“Do you want to go on a ride? Or maybe get something to eat?” He didn’t say that the way someone who asks a friend to hang out would say it. Actually, it sounded just like that time he sort of asked me out.

I know Blue might be there somewhere. But I also know that Blue hasn’t seemed that bothered lately. Whereas Cal sounds interested. Cal has always shown an interest.

So I say yes.

Spending time with Cal is easy. We know each other. We just had the greatest performance. We have fun.

We go on a few rides. The bumper cars twice. The first time as opponents, the second time sharing a car.

Then we share the biggest cotton candy ever, hands touching regularly. It doesn’t feel weird. It feels nice. It feels easy. Easier than begging to meet, or for a phone number, and never getting anything in return.

We are sitting on a bench, looking at the lights, the happy crowd… I feel happy, just being there, looking at this with Cal. We’re not even really talking anymore, we’re just… together. And it feels enough. Just sharing one moment.

I can never share moments with Blue. Just tell him about it later.

I look at Cal, who still has his soft, calm smile on, and the moment shifts. We are definitely not two friends hanging out anymore. We are on the verge of something else.

He is about to kiss me, I can feel it. And it turns my guts into jelly.

[Kiss Cal.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27595838)

[Don’t kiss Cal.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27596018)


End file.
